Oh My Fuckin God
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Kris yang playboy, Zi Tao yang berpendirian teguh. Siapa yang akan kalah jika nafsu duniawi datang menghampiri! GS!Zi Tao


**OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!**

 **Author** : Roxanne Jung

 **Cast** : Kris Wu; **Huang Zi Tao;** Wang Li Kun **.**

 **Genre** : Romance; **Mature** ; etc

 **Rated** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Roxanne Jung 2015 – This is a work pure fiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything but, the storyline and plot is mine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!**

 **H.U.L.I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zi Tao rasa ia sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasa seperti itu jika saat ini ia dengan leluasa memberikan akses pada sang pacar kakak sepupunya untuk mencumbuinya. Iya, mencumbuinya. Mencium setiap jengkal leher gadis bermata panda itu. Meremas dengan tempo acak pada kedua payudara sintalnya yang berbalut bra ukuran 36C. Dan jangan lupakan, tangan pacar kakak sepupunya saat ini tepat mengusap – usap area kewanitaan Zi Tao yang masih berbalut celana traning berwarna navy blue. Dan tentunya, Zi Tao hanya bisa memberikan desahan tertahan layaknya perawan pada umumnya.

Desahan yang mampu membuat pacar kakak sepupunya itu semakin gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bad boy adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak julukan yang diselipkan untuk seorang Kris Wu. Tentu saja dari segitu banyaknya kebiasaannya memainkan perempuan, entah tubuhnya atau hatinya, ia tidak pernah sampai bernafsu untuk memperkosa seseorang. Apalagi itu adik sepupu pacarnya. Tidak pernah. Tapi faktanya, saat ini, ia tengah memaksa melampiaskan nafsu primitifnya pada gadis cantik bermarga Huang yang ia ketahui sebagai adik sepupu pacarnya.

Entah Kris yang terlalu bernafsu atau memang gadis itu yang terlalu menggoda, tapi yang Kris tau, ia ingin membawa sosok cantik itu ke atas ranjang saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ge, jangan," bisik Zi Tao pelan saat tangan Kris mulai menyusup kebalik kaus hijaunya.

Kris menatap Zi Tao dengan pandangan yang ditutupi oleh nafsu. "Kenapa Zi?" ucapnya parau oleh nafsu.

Tubuh si gadis bersingut mencoba menjauh walau tak bisa. Kris menahan tubuhnya dan merapatkan kembali tubuh panas mereka di atas sofa hitam apartement sang kekasih.

"Ge, nanti Li Kun Jiejie pulang." Ucap Zi Tao tertahan saat Kris mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua satu sama lain hingga ujung bibir keduanya bergesekan. Dan Zi Tao merasa perlakuan Kris begitu sensual.

Kris tersenyum separuh di bibirnya yang tampak begitu menggoda dimata Zi Tao. "Jiejie mu itu tidak akan sampai rumah sebelum jam sebelas sayang. Dan dia tidak akan tahu jika kita bercinta selama kau tidak mengatakan padanya."

Zi Tao mendesah tertahan saat tangan Kris lagi – lagi mengusap celananya lagi. "Tapi ge aku... sshhh."

"Kau cukup diam dan menikatinya saja sayang." Kris berbisik rendah sebelum akhirnya menjilat salah satu daun telinga Zi tao yang dihadiahi oleh erangan penuh frustasi dari gadis yang berbeda usia tujuh tahun darinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kacau. Hanya kata itu yang bisa di ungkapkan untuk keadaan Zi Tao saat ini. Ketika sofa dirasa tidak lagi cukup untuk menampung kegiatan Zi Tao dan Kris, keduanya memilih untuk pindah ke karpet depan televisi.

Harusnya, saat ini Kris sudah bisa menelanjangi Zi Tao jika memang berjalan sesuai harapannya. Tapi faktanya, Zi Tao masih berpakaian lengkap meski tampak kacau akibat tangan nakalnya. Surai hitam gadis yang akhir – akhir ini masuk kedalam mimpinya, terurai kusut menutupi sebagian wajah Zi Tao.

Bibir kucing itu digigit dengan gerakan yang sangat mengundang di mata Kris. Tanpa malu, pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu langsung memanggut bibir itu. Bertukar saliva, saling melumat satu sama lain hingga jilatan yang menyusuri seluruh rongga mulut sang perempuan dilakukan, serambi tangan – tangan nakalnya meremas pantat Zi Tao dan merapatkan daerah selatannya yang begitu keras pada lipatan v gadis itu.

"Ge... enough. Cukup." Erang Zi Tao frustasi. Ia tak ingin berakhir dengan keadaan mereka berdua yang telanjang bulat dan bergerak binal layaknya kuda liar. Tidak. Zi Tao tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia harus bisa mempertahankan keperawananya. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.

Kris tidak pernah mendapatkan penolakan di atas ranjang dari perempuan manapun sejak ia melepas keperjakaannya. Dan penolakan Zi Tao membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Pertahanan gadis itu sangat mengaggumkan. Ia masih bisa mempertahankan akal sehatnya setelah cumbuan demi cumbuan ia terima dari dirinya. Dan jujur saja Kris salut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris sambil tetap menciumi leher Zi Tao. "Kenapa kau tak ingin melakukannya denganku?"

Zi Tao memejamkan kedua matanya menahan hasratnya untuk menelanjangi Kris saat ini juga. "Aku..."

"Katakan sayang. Katakan padaku kenapa kau menolakku. Dan tatap wajahku."

Mata Zi Tao terbuka setelah Kris menyatukan kening keduanya hingga puncak hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata sayu itu menatap mata penuh nafsu dari pacar kakak sepupunya dengan sedikit keraguan. "A-aku... aku ingin... aku ingin menjaganya untuk suamiku kelak."

Kris tertegun sejenak setelah mendengar pengakuan dari gadis yang berada dalam kungkungannnya. Ia tidak menyangka, di dunia dengan kebebasaan yang menakutkan ini, masih ada gadis yang berusaha mempertahankan keperawanannya untuk sang suami kelak. Dan gadis itu sendiri tinggal di kota para penjudi dan manusia – manusia pengejar kepuasaan duniawi di dataran Amerika.

"Maaf ge," bisik Zi Tao pelan. "Aku akan-"

"Dan bagaimana jika seandainya akulah calon suamimu yang sudah ditentukan oleh orang tua kita, masihkah kau menolakku?" tanya Kris ingin tahu.

"Ya. Sebelum pernikahan terjadi, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini." Jawab Zi Tao mantap dan dihadiahi desahan takjub dari Kris.

Spontan saja Kris mencium kening Zi Tao lama. "Aku tak menyangka bisa menemukan gadis dengan pemikiran macam itu di sini. Di Las Vegas. Astaga Tuhan. Aku jadi ingin menikahimu sayang."

Zi Tao tertawa pelan, "lalu bagaimana dengan Li Kun Jiejie. Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan kekasih orang lain Ge."

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh Zi Tao. "Dan aku tak peduli. Aku ingin sekali menikahimu. Persetan dengan Li Kun." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dan membuang kaus abu – abunya entah kemana.

Zi Tao menatap sosok Kris dengan pandangan takut. "Kau mau apa Ge?"

"Melanjutkan sesuatu yang tertunda diantara kita berdua."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata – kata. Terutama saat penis Kris berulang kali bergesekan dengan bibir vaginanya. Sensasi itu tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja oleh Zi Tao. Melihat Kris yang tampak begitu berusaha meraih kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua, memuat Zi Tao berinisiatif makin merapatkan selangkangannya pada selangkangan pria itu.

"Zi..." geram Kris rendah dan itu berefek sangat hebat untuk gadis bermarga Huang. Celana dalamnya terasa makin lembab dari pada sebelumnya.

Ya, Kris tidak melakukan apapun pada Zi Tao kecuali menggesekkan penis besarnya, yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana jeans hitamnya, pada daerah kewanitaan Zi Tao yang juga masih ditutupi oleh celana traning navy bluenya. Kris memang tidak menelanjangi Zi Tao, tidak membiarkan satupun pakaian gadis itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tapi, Zi Tao merasa, setiap gerakan Kris itu sudah menelanjangi dirinya. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka, jika seks bisa dilakukan dengan pakaian lengkap. Tapi lebih dari pada itu semua, Zi Tao cukup tersanjung saat Kris tidak lagi memaksanya untuk menerima penis pria itu di dalam lubang kewanitaannya.

Sementara untuk Kris, ini adalah pengalaman yang paling menyiksanya. Ia tidak pernah bercinta dengan keadaan seaneh ini. Masih berpakian lengkap dan hanya menggesekkan penisnya ke bibir luar vagina Zi Tao. Ini gila. Dan yang lebih gila lagi, ia memuntahkan spermanya tanpa harus bersentuhan dengan kulit Zi Tao. Sedangkan Zi Tao, perawan cantik yang Kris targetkan untuk menjadi istrinya itu, meraih orgasme hingga celana traningnya basah seperti orang yanng mengompol.

"Ge, aku..."

"Ssttt... itu bukan mengompol, tapi squir—"

 **BRAAK!**

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!" teriak Li Kun kencang. "Apa yang telah kau lakuakan pada adikku brengsek!? Kau memperkosanya!? Damn you Kris!"

"Li Kun..." / "Jiejie..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E.N.D**

Jangan minta sekuel. Ini udah mentok. Gak ada sekuel sayang.

 **With Love,**

 **Roxanne Jung**

20150410


End file.
